


A Trick for A Treat

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: "You should see your face." Laurent's amusement was clear, his hands warm and soft against Damen's chest, hips rolling. It took all the willpower Damen had left not to buck up into it. "You look like a puppy that's been denied a treat."





	

"Don't touch me."

 

That was, Damen had found, easier said than done with Laurent perched in his lap, his jacket only half unlaced, his pants and boots shucked off.

 

"You should see your face." Laurent's amusement was clear, his hands warm and soft against Damen's chest, hips rolling. It took all the willpower Damen had left not to buck up into it. "You look like a puppy that's been denied a treat."

 

"This _is_ a treat, wouldn't you say?"

 

"I'm always a treat."  A sigh, a smirk, and Laurent added, "But I've always been terrible about disciplining you, haven't I?"

 

Damen could do nothing to hold back the shiver that raced down his spine at that, though the feeling wasn't entirely pleasant. To distract himself, he asked, "What got you so worked up?" He swallowed a moan when Laurent's carefully trimmed nails raked down his bare chest, only stopping when they reached where his chiton hitched around his waist. "Banquets aren't particularly stimulating."

 

"I think it was Nikandros's droning." Laurent's eyes rolled as he spoke, though his tone was flawless. "He's _absolutely_ my type, you know."

 

"Don't tell him that." Damen fisted his hands into the sheets, doing his best to ward off the laughter bubbling up in his chest. He was only partially successful. "He's likely to throw himself off a cliff."

 

Leaning in, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth, Laurent said, "I should definitely tell him, then." And he kissed Damen's irritated little smile away. When he pulled back again, reaching back to rest his hands at Damen's knees, he said, bright eyes half-lidded, "You can hold onto my hips, if you like."

 

Damen, naturally, took the offer up immediately, growling low in his throat when Laurent shivered, hot and tight around him.

 

Sliding his hands from Damen's knees to his thighs, Laurent dug his nails deep, laying red scratches into dark skin.

 

It was too much and not enough, exquisite and _utterly lacking_ , and Damen bucked, arms lifting to encircle Laurent's waist, pulling him down and flipping them over, pinning Laurent against the sheets, golden hair spread over the pillow, halo-esque.

 

"You barbarian." Laurent sounded more annoyed than he looked; His eyes were still dark, his hands insistent against Damen's rutting hips, a smirk twitched up the edges of his mouth. This, Damen realized, was what Laurent wanted. "You _vile **barbarian**_."

 

When Damen kissed him, he opened for it, sighing into it, long and deep and sated as he shivered apart, Damen grinding deep, Laurent's name on his lips as he came.

 

The glow of it, as always, was gone far too soon, and Damen kneeled up, stopping only when Laurent reached up to tangle one hand into his hair.

 

" _Stay_."

 

It was a command, and Damen obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm back to writing smut on the backs of receipts at work. Seems I'm also back to writing Captive Prince! :D It's been far too long! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
